


Ashes On Your Eyes

by al_fairy_lights



Series: Unicia [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fae Logic | Logan Sanders, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Half-Elf Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Non-Binary Virgil Sanders, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, There is a Difference, Trans Character, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Urban Fantasy, first kisses more like, listen it gets spicy, technically, they're horny grown people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights
Summary: When Virgil fails to pay rent for the third month in a row, he has nothing else to do except ask for help. That goes better than he expected, except now he has to deal with the fact that their feeling are doing all they can to come out to the surface.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Unicia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Ashes On Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! This was some work, I tried writing over and over again but none of the versions worked, and while I like this I'm not completely pleased. The title is taken from the song of the same name by Deb Talan, but I didn't base the story on the song, I just think it fit.  
> Well, I hope you like it, please leave comments and kudos if you do!

Roman huffed as he looked at his shoes. For years, they have served him, but finally they succumbed to the hours dancing and running and whatever the hell he did at the theater that made the soles detach. He could only grumble at himself as he was reminded of how many times Logan had said he should apply some durability spells to it, but had he listened? He had, actually, it’s just that he immediately forgot about it like ten minutes later.

He set the shoes down as he saw Virgil walk towards him, looking vaguely sympathetic as well as amused.

“So, bad shoes?” Virgil asked, not making any effort to hide that little smirk that never failed to make Roman want to – do things. That he probably shouldn’t think about right now.

Roman huffed before saying, “Great shoes, actually, it’s just that they’ve been great for years and finally gave up.”

Virgil laughed lightly before sitting on Roman’s side and laying their head down on Roman’s shoulder. Roman was used to it, but surely enough, his heart did not miss the chance to start hammering in his chest. He was also used to that, it was nearing spring and their friendship had only grown, along with Roman’s feelings which didn’t seem to have any plan of going away any time soon, but he was okay with that, liking Virgil was a very nice feeling.

“Well, that’s what exercise will do to you.” Virgil said, and Roman snickered while moving so he could put his arm around Virgil’s shoulders and hold them against his chest. They only relaxed further, and if they noticed Roman’s rushing heartbeat, they didn’t say anything.

He heard Virgil’s stomach grumbling before he groaned, saying, “We should really eat something after.”

“We could go eat in my apartment.” Roman said, impulsively, and he could feel his face go red as Virgil looks at him. “I mean, you haven’t been to our new place yet, and it would be a pain to go to a diner with my fucked up shoe, and I’m sure Patton and Logan would like to see you – “

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked, worrying his lower lip between his teeth ( _Roman was almost overcome with the desire to grab their face and take up the job_ – shhhhhh fuck off), “I mean, you know I don’t like to intrude – “

“They literally love you, Virgil, I find it would be very hard for you to intrude.” Roman said, finally, and Virgil snorted.

“So you keep saying.” And after some moments of thinking, they finally said, “Yeah, alright, I miss Pat’s food anyway.”

“There you go.” He said, messing up their hair, making them weakly bat at his hands, and finally Larry called everyone for their activities.

Virgil got up, dusting himself off before turning to Roman and saying, “Come on, pretty boy, human mirror time.”

And thank the ghosts he turned and walked towards the group immediately after, because Roman found himself rooted to his spot for a few moments, face and heart both warm.

. . . . . . .

Roman opened the apartment door, and immediately yelled out, “Honeys, I’m home! And I brought Virgil!”

He knew he had set fire to the figurative gunpowder line. It wasn’t secret to any of the three (and frankly it probably wasn’t a secret to their close friends either) that they were all in love with Virgil. And could you blame them? Virgil was snarky, funny, strong willed, and absolutely adorable, with their face markings and their passionate rants about the last horror movie he watched.

(He was also absolutely beautiful and – well. The three of them had a lot of trouble with wanting to kiss Virgil every ten minutes.)

“Oh!” He heard Patton say, and finally he and Logan appeared on the top of the stairs of their two-floor apartment. Roman snickered to himself when he realized they were both flushed and disheveled, Patton’s hair half falling off its ponytail and Logan buttoning up his sleep shirt (which had clearly been on the process of being opened). “Virgil!”

He went quickly down the stairs before hugging Virgil tightly. They let out a low “oomph” before hugging Patton back. While they hugged it out, Logan walked towards Roman to give him a peck on the lips, and looking at him, all flushed and pretty – he had to resist the urge to just grab him and kiss him breathless because – well. Virgil was there. And they didn’t have his consent. Maybe one day.

Patton finally let go of Virgil and went to kiss Roman on the lips, and though he was sure Virgil didn’t notice, Roman could feel his hands tugging his just the slightest bit, which often meant _very fun things_ for later.

When he finally let of Roman, Patton, with a blinding smile, said “I’m so glad you’re here! Do you want to eat anything?”

“Yeah. We’re both starving.” Virgil said.

Patton’s eyes went wide and he rushed to the kitchen, saying, "Well, we can’t have that now, can we? You both better sit down!” and they all followed behind him, as he grabbed the burgers they had ordered to eat when Roman got home.

They all sat down at the round wooden table, which was decorated with various cutesy stickers and ink stains, and as Patton set the food down, Logan put his feet on top of Roman’s lap, which gave him opportunity for some mini cuddling. They finally started eating, Virgil and Roman attacking the burger as if they hadn’t eaten in days, while Logan and Patton carried the conversation. The four of them, together and talking like this, felt like it’s what should happen every night, except with Virgil joining in on the flirting and teasing.

“Hmm, you know, if this was your nightly routine, I’m pretty sure I would never leave your house.” Virgil said, and Roman watched Logan’s face go shiny in a blush, while Patton looked at him over the rim of his glass of soda.

He put the glass down before saying, “Well, we certainly wouldn’t complain!”

This seemed to stir something up in Virgil’s brain, because he looked down at the table, looking like he was thinking hard about something before letting out a deep breath. “Actually, I wanted to ask you guys something.”

They all sobered up and straightened themselves, while Virgil put their hands on their table before saying, “You know I hate to ask for things, but I’m not gonna be able to pay rent this month, and this will be the third month in a row so – “ They let out a shaky breath before continuing, “I thought about sharing a place with Thomas but he’s already living with Corbin and Sloane and their apartment is pretty small, and I really don’t want to bother you but – “

“You can come live here.” Roman blurted out, and everyone looked at him. He ignored his red face and instead looked at Virgil, who had a scared but hopeful expression on his own face. “I mean, that’s what you were going to ask, right? This apartment’s plenty big, we got two guest rooms, and I’m sure none of us have a problem with this.”

“Right!” Patton finally said. “Of course, honey! You can live here for however long you need to!”

Virgil looked at Logan, who quickly nodded, and sighed, visibly relieved. “Thank you, guys, really I swear I’ll only stay here until I get a better job – “

“Frankly, Virgil, you staying here would hardly be a problem, even if it were to be permanently.” Logan said, and Virgil went bright red, the markings under his eyes turning from black to a light purple that wasn’t quite lilac, but it sure as hell was shiny.

“That – Thanks. I’ll, um, I’ll bring my stuff over next week?” They all nodded, and went back to eating.

When Virgil hugged them goodbye and went home, it only took the time they needed to lock the door before Patton pulled Roman by the shirt and pushed him onto the sofa, quickly climbing into Roman’s lap and kissing the breath out of him.

As Roman felt Logan sitting down by his side and tangle his fingers into his hair, he let out a whimper that was swallowed by Patton’s mouth.

He was sure he wouldn’t come out of this with a lot energy.

. . . . . . .

It’s next week, and they have just moved all of Virgil’s boxes into his new room. Virgil is laying down on the bed, mentally exhausted, some dark arts band playing in the background. All of his records, all of his notebooks, all of his family trinkets, were stashed in big boxes, and while they technically knew it would be better to start unboxing them now(specially before any of the other three did something well-meaning and found something embarrassing), they couldn’t bring themself to get out of bed. Before they could decide on something, someone knocked on the door.

They grumbled out a “Come in”, and Roman’s face appeared. “Hey, we’re going to have dinner now, if you’d like to join us.”

Virgil took a deep breath, before saying, “Yep. I’ll be down soon.”

Roman smiled at him before finally going down the stairs. Virgil just let his head hit the mattress as he repeatedly thought the word “shit”.

Why couldn’t he just be a normal friend? Why did he have to go and fall in love with a guy who didn’t have one, but two partners? And then, of course he fell for the partners too, because that was just his luck.

If mom had been here, they would have laughed before messing up his hair and saying “You feel too much love, little spider. Something like this was bound to happen.”

Oh, how he missed them, the markings under their eyes always either white or bright pink. How he missed the village, and their parents, and the food that never failed to make him feel full and loved.

Virgil decided he should go eat before he started crying.

The next couple of weeks went quickly as Virgil’s mind refused to process the change, and the fact that he was now living with the three men he loved. And honestly, could you blame him for loving them? Surely not. They were all very lovable.

Virgil was in the kitchen with Patton. The two of them were waiting for the cupcakes to bake so they could decorate them, and in the meantime, Patton was rambling on about his plans for Roman’s birthday, talking about the party they were planning to throw on Logan’s parents’ apartment. Apparently, there was going to be peach and strawberry cake, because those were Roman’s favorite fruits, and lots of honey, so they could expect Logan to get drunk at some point.

The oven beeped and Virgil got up quickly so they could open it. Needless to say, but it smelled amazing, vanilla and chocolate were his favorite sweet flavors, and this was literally Patton’s job, so Virgil almost said they should forget the decorating and just eat everything.

But Patton was really excited to make the cupcakes pretty, so Virgil went to grab the tray, except Patton yelped before he could even touch it.

“Virgil! You’re not wearing mitts!” He says, looking like he was going to get up and stop Virgil if they didn’t stop themself.

“Huh? Oh!” They laughed, before saying, “No, it’s okay, Pat! I’m draconic.”

“Oh!” Patton’s eyes go wide, and after Virgil grabs the tray bare handed and sets it on the table, he grabs their hand and examines it. “Oh, you’re right; it’s not even red, is that where your markings come from?”

“Yeah. They’re birthmarks, my mom had theirs on their neck, and when neutral they were white, but they would turn every shade of pink. My scales do that, too, look. “And then they pulled at their shirt collar to show the scales that started at their chest, and were now a glittery, deep shade of violet, just like Virgil’s markings. “They’re usually black, but when I’m content or laughing they go this color.”

“Oh.” Patton let out, and when Virgil looked back at him, his face was slightly red, with a lovely smile that showcased emotions Virgil couldn’t quite name. “Do you want to talk more about this while we decorate?”

“Oh – sure! I can’t believe I haven’t talked about the village to you three –“ and they went on and on about it as the two of them filled the icing bags.

“My particular village was on like, the top of a hill, with lots of forests and rivers. The winter could get real cold, and, you know, scaly, so by that time we would usually just all go into a big break, everyone had premade food they had been cooking and preserving with magic for months.” They grabbed a bit of icing in their fingertip and licked it off before continuing, “The family structure was different too, it was like, you know that saying, takes a village to raise a child? That was basically it. We had our specific families, we call them hoards though, and they were a lot bigger and less defined, my family was my mom, their sister and a lot of people that they loved but weren’t blood related.”

“That’s awesome.” Patton said putting little gummies on top of one of the cupcakes, “I think families would be a lot more fun if the definition was looser.”

“Yeah, definitely.” They went back to decorating the cakes.

. . . . . . .

Virgil was laying down on the couch, his head on Logan’s lap. She was reading a book about potion theory, while he was half-awake and enjoying her hands on his hair. He could feel himself purring, and if he wasn’t so deeply content he would probably be embarrassed, but honestly, who cared about being embarrassed when there was a pretty, glittery fairy playing with your hair?

Logan hums, captivated by something in her book, and Virgil hums back in a question.

“Oh, I was simply just reading about the use of potions in helping trans people transition, and I realized that our household is entirely trans.”

Virgil giggled a bit. Now that Logan had said it, he realized it was a bit true. “Well, technically I’m not trans.”

“Oh?” Logan put down her book, putting her other hand on Virgil’s hair as well, so clearly you couldn’t fault him for melting and closing his eyes again. “Why is that?”

Virgil took a moment to come back to themself (which was harder than people would think, with Logan basically petting them like a cat), before saying, “Well, being trans is, your gender not matching what you were assigned at birth and - “ He was interrupted by a low, pleased grown when Logan lightly scratched his scalp, before, with a red face, saying, “I technically wasn’t assigned anything at birth, that’s not how my village did it, they just use gender neutral pronouns until kids find out what fits better.”

“Interesting.” Logan says, a subtle smirk on her lips. “So you don’t consider yourself trans?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m also definitely not cis, I mean, my experiences line up a lot more with trans people than cis people, you know? Oh, do that again.”

Logan’s smirk grows as she buries his fingers on Virgil’s hair with intent, and as their purring gets louder, she simply says, “You’re adorable.”

. . . . . . .

Virgil was sitting down on the couch, wasting time on his phone, when he heard a voice dramatically belting out something that he vaguely recognized was from a musical. He playfully groaned, setting his phone down just in time for Roman to grab him by the hand and pull him for a dance.

Virgil went with a yelp, and he was helpless to do anything besides let himself be led in a dance that didn’t seem to have a lot of rhythm, but Roman surely made up for it in enthusiasm, spinning Virgil around with ease as if he was made of cotton, and Virgil only managed to giggle and yelp before Roman finally gave him some reprieve and let him go. As he was breathing heavily, Roman continued to sing and dance on his own, before finally trailing off with a bow and an adorably expectant face.

Virgil couldn’t just look at that face and not go along with it, so they just started clapping before saying, “Good news?”

“Marvelous news! I have just been informed that the theater agreed to play one of my favorite musicals and I am ecstatic!” He said, arms up in the air. “Oh, this calls for a celebration! A dine out night with all my loves!”

Virgil winced internally. Of course, it made sense that he would want to go out with his partners before anything.

Roman took out his phone and started typing away happily, “Oh, we’re going to that fancy diner on the other side of town, I’ll text them and tell you the time so you can start getting ready – “

“Me? Why would I need to get ready?”

That apparently startles Roman, for some reason, because he stops typing and puts on this confused expression on his face, “Why – Didn’t I just say we’re going out?”

“Yeah, you said you’re taking your loves out on a dine out night.” Roman looks confused for a few seconds before his face goes entirely red.

“Oh! Right, I – I did say – I did say that – um.” He sputters, and Virgil has half a mind to laugh at him. “But, well, I do want you to come along, you know, um – “

“Hey, it’s alright, you can go out on your date, you don’t have to include me just to include me.” They say, hoping their smile hides the pain. It’s not – they have the right to go out on dates without including Virgil, it shouldn’t bother him so much. “Really.”

“That’s not – that’s not what this is at all!” Roman chews on his lip for a while, and before Virgil can start saying that they understand, he sighs heavily and says, “Fuck it, here goes nothing.”

He walks up to Virgil, stopping just in front of him to hold his hands, and says, “Virgil, I, I want to include you because – well – we love you.”

A beat passes, and Virgil finally says, “I know that, we’re friends, Patton tells me that all the time – “

“No, that’s not it. I mean – “He lets out a shaky breath, before continuing. “We love you, as in, we are all romantically attracted to you, and we want you to be a part of our relationship.”

Virgil’s ears are ringing. Surely they couldn’t have heard that right? But the longer he stays silent, the more panicked Roman’s expression gets, and finally he starts saying, “This isn’t – we were going to tell you all together, on purpose, it’s just – you’re so _beautiful_ , inside and out, and we just – fell –“

“That’s convenient.” Virgil says, sounding a bit dazed. “Because I – I love you three too.”

They both stay silent for a few more moments, before Virgil starts giggling like a fool in love – which is exactly what he is. Roman follows him shortly, and soon they’re embracing and giggling together while Roman kisses all over Virgil’s face except for where they most want him to. Finally Roman stops his attack and just looks into Virgil’s eyes with an _unfairly_ attractive and adoring smile that Virgil has to look up to, and honestly Virgil will melt if he doesn’t kiss Roman right this moment.

So he asks, “Can – can I kiss you?”

“Absolutely.” And Roman lowers his head while Virgil gets on his tiptoes so they can finally, _finally_ , let their lips touch, and _oh geese_.

Virgil mind explodes a little bit even at just their lips touching, and after Roman starts using tongue, they go weak at the knees and let out some frankly embarrassing sounds. Roman decides to have mercy on them, and walks back until his legs hit the couch, dragging Virgil to sit on his lap, before proceeding to turn Virgil’s thoughts to _mush_ , licking and kissing and grabbing Virgil by the waist with one hand and his _hair_ with the other and frankly, they can’t do a lot more than accept what he’s given(not that that’s a bad thing) and let out little weak whimpers.

At some point he has to breathe though, and Roman, the fiend, doesn’t look nearly as breathless as he feels, but that only bothers him vaguely and for a few moments before Roman says, “Can I kiss your neck?”

Virgil’s brain short circuits and before he can even decide he says a weak “Please”, and Roman dives in for his neck and suddenly, there are _lips_ on his _neck_ and he can’t think or say anything besides _Roman_ and _please_ , over and over and over again.

And then they hear the front door opening, and Patton’s voice, surprised but _most definitely_ not displeased, says, “Well, isn’t this a pretty image.”

Virgil looks at the door, and Logan and Patton are standing there, Patton’s face red and Logan’s face shinier than he’s ever seen it, and Virgil is panting while they close the door and approach.

“So.” Logan starts. “I take it you two had a talk?”

“Yeah.” Roman says. “I told them about – we love them.”

“Well, that’s funny.” Patton says, placing his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Because I seem to remember we agreed to tell them later. And all together.”

“Yeah, well, this wasn’t exactly planned.” Roman says, almost petulantly. “I just – I said something and had to fix it, so.”

Logan clears his throat before saying, “Well, Virgil, I can see you don’t oppose to having a relationship with Roman, but – “

“All of you. I love all of you.” Virgil interrupts.

Logan’s face goes impossibly softer, and he grabs Virgil’s face with both of his hands, and says, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“You – you should.” Virgil says, and he does.

Logan is different from Roman, softer and sweeter, almost like he’s afraid Virgil’s going to break, and Virgil lets themself get lost in the taste of his mouth and the feeling of his hands and how much they _love_ him –

Logan eventually lets go of him, probably sensing Virgil needs to breath, but he doesn’t remove his hands from Virgil’s before leaving a long peck on their cheek.

Virgil puts his face on the crook of Roman’s neck to take some time to breath, which obviously makes Roman coo and play with his hair to calm him down. He also leaves a few kisses on top of Virgil’s head, which was not at all calming and comforting thank you very much.

When he’s finally breathing right again, he feels a hand on his shoulder, which makes him turn to Patton’s direction and oh, that smile should _surely_ be illegal.

“Do I get anything, honey?” And Virgil is throwing himself at Patton, who simply pulls them to sit sideways on his own lap.

Patton kisses with more intensity than Logan, but he’s more controlled than Roman, almost as if he wants to be in charge of the kiss and make Virgil melt on his tongue and _boy oh boy is Virgil okay with that._

He finally lets go, and Virgil tries to follow him with their mouth, but Patton simply grabs his face by the chin and looks into Virgil’s eyes like he’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen.

“Your face is lilac. You’re so pretty.” He says, a little bit breathless, and Virgil has half a mind to start kissing all of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at al-pomegranate-seeds.


End file.
